gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Teru
Teru, also briefly known as Kōta, is a young member of Kyōshirō's pack. Teru in Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Teru is a five month old puppy who is constantly beaten up badly by his father. His father beats him up and accuses him of either letting a thief steal their food or for eating it without permission. Kyōshirō shows up and attacks his father, chasing him. Weed manages to stop Kyōshirō from killing Teru's father, but Teru refuses to see his father as a parent role model and joins Kyōshirō's pack, receiving a new name, Kōta. When Thunder and Lector show up, they take Kōta hostage to bring Kyoshiro in. The fight breaks loose and Kōta is saved, but his father was fatally wounded. Before his father dies, he begs for Kōta's forgiveness, which Kōta then gives him. Thanks to his father's change, Kyōshirō gave Kōta back the name his father gave him, Teru. Teru follows along with Kyōshirō as he joins Weed. Although Teru is a scared little puppy, he has shown some bravery at some occasions, for example, when he saw Weed, who was trying to show respect, and got kicked by the disgusted Kamakiri, he attacks the old Irish Wolfhound, but he gets himself injured as well. Despite his injury, he had also defended Reika from getting mauled by Kamakiri's minions while the pack was fighting. Fortunately, both Weed's and Kamakiri's packs had retreated from Ron's warning barks before the hunters could shoot them. Teru was also rescued by the German Shepherd, Ron, who had brought him back and joined Weed's pack as well. In the end, he was left with Chourou together with the rest of the pups as Weed would not risk the second generations' lives. In the Hokkaido arc, when Victor attacks Hokkaido, Kyōshirō rushes to get help from the Kogas and meets the now grown up Teru, who has been taught all sorts of ninja techniques. After Kyōshirō has a talk with Chourou, Teru and the other grown-up puppies join in with Kyōshirō to fight Victor in Hokkaido. Teru, Kyōshirō and the other Junior Ninja dogs were also taken captive along with the Ohu Army at the gorge by Victor and the Russian Army Dogs. On the following days, Teru was also seen fighting alongside with the Ohu army in the gorge. However, Teru had gotten himself wounded by Victor when he tried to protect Gin by shielding his body. Fortunately, after Weed and his reinforcements turn up in time to help Gin and the Ohu army, Teru, Musashi, and Jaguar had been taken to the vet by the humans Daisuke and Hidetoshi, (who also came to investigate the happenings at Hokkaido) while his pack had stayed behind to be nursed back to health. A few days later, when they got better, he, Musashi and Jaguar had been let out by Daisuke and Hidetoshi back to the wild. Anime Teru was a little pup who was beaten by his father. When Kyōshirō and his pack save him, he tells them to kill his father, but Weed interferes. He forgives his father when he dies after a fight with Thunder and Lector to protect him. He cries about his father's death even though he hated him before. Teru and the other puppies follow Weed until Weed decides to leave them in Koga. After hearing this from Kyōshirō, Teru then comes to Weed, telling him that he wants to go with him and die for a reason. But Weed tells him that it would be better to live than to die. Later, he and the other puppies stay in Koga territory while the others go off to war. After that, Teru and the other puppies are never seen again. See more pictures in Teru (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Mix breeds Category:Surviving Characters (Anime) Category:Minor Characters Category:Kyōshirō's pack